Episode 8895 (2nd May 2016)
Plot Michelle tries to avoid answering the question but Liz makes her talk. Michelle tearfully tells her that after she felt so low on her birthday, she kissed Will but then came to her senses. Carla can't get out of Nick what it was that David might have talked to her about. Tim shows Steve his homebrew set-up as Sally fumes, hearing the noise of the barbecue preparations next door. She sneeringly offers her help when Sharif can't get the new barbecue set assembled. Alya admits to Zeedan that she’s invited Rana along. Liz thanks Michelle for being honest and offers her help, telling her she's the best thing that's ever happened to Steve. Michelle admits that the guilt's killing her and agrees to meet Steve half-way. David sends Nick a text message, asking him to call him urgently. Carla sees it and is puzzled when Nick wants to ignore it. She sends him an answer back, arranging to meet in the Rovers. Mary, Cathy and Rana arrive for the barbecue. Sally sneers at the Nazir's gazebo, telling them that it's going to rain. Kevin and Sophie turn up for the barbecue, at the same time as Kate and Caz. Tim gives Steve caveman lessons and tries his technique on Sally to get his own way about what to have for tea. Unimpressed, Sally tells him to stop embarrassing himself. David and Nick make excuses for the phone calls. David makes Nick join him in the Rovers' yard to ask what the consultant said. Nick tells him that everything is fine. Having discovered that Rana’s a nurse, Mary quizzes her about her many ailments. Sophie questions Caz about her accident. She is evasive leaving Sophie even more suspicious. Michelle is livid when she finds out that Steve has been discussing their love life with Tim. Kevin tells Sophie to keep out of Kate and Caz's business. Steve tells Aidan he feels further apart from Michelle than ever and is told to just be patient with her. Rana can't get Zeedan to warm to her. Sophie voices her suspicions about Caz’s accident to a defensive Kate. It starts to pour on the barbecue, much to Sally's delight. Yasmeen gets defensive when Sharif suggests that she's filling her life with distractions to avoid dealing with her grief over Kal. Back at the flat, Nick accidentally pours boiling water on his hand. He loses his temper and hurls a mug down, breaking it. He’s horrified when he sees that a shard has cut Carla's face and bursts into tears. She tries to comfort him. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and back yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle admits to Liz that she kissed Will, while Steve's attempts to romance her fail to work; and Carla is horrified when Nick loses his temper after scalding himself. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,750,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes